evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion (Nintendo 64)
Neon Genesis Evangelion is a video game released for the Nintendo 64 video game console; it was based on the animated series of the same name and the related full feature animated movie The End of Evangelion, which was released subsequently to the anime series. The video game was only sold in Japan; no projects of international release has ever been carried out. This game is known for, in some ways, pushing the limits of the Nintendo 64's hardware, such as use of original footage from the show, as well as voice clips from the original series' cast. The game plays through most of the major battles from both the Evangelion series and End of Evangelion movie except for the battles with Gaghiel, Matarael, Ireul, Leliel and Armisael. Half of the levels are side-scrolling, 3D fighting levels, with the player controlling an Eva, while the other half involve their own styles of play. The game has 14 missions, each focusing on one of the major enemies of the series. * Mission 1: Sachiel * Mission 2: Shamshel * Mission 3: Ramiel * Mission 4: Jet Alone * Mission 5: Israfel * Mission 6: Sandalphon * Mission 7: Sahaquiel * Mission 8: Bardiel * Mission 9: Zeruel * Mission 10: Arael * Mission 11: Tabris * Mission 12: Military Forces * Mission 12.5: MP Evas * Mission 13: MP Evas Gameplay fighting Sachiel. For most of the game the player controls Unit-01.]] The gameplay is mostly a fighting game between the Evas and Angels. There are three ways the player can play. The most common gameplays is Plain Fighting, where the player takes control of an Eva on a "3D-2D" Course, walking back and forth, attacking the enemy. The battles are mainly focused on pressing correct commands to activate cinematic attacks and grabs known as "Actions", while basics attacks are secondary. Another gameplay style used in the game is weponring. Various parts of the game include minigames as missions, where the player takes control of the Eva's weponring in order to accomplish a mission or objective. The final gameplay element used is free-for-all, where the player is still on a "3D-2D" Plain, but can move freely back and forth. This mode is used in missions 12, 12.5 and 13. There are also modes outside the missions, such as a training mode named Simulation Mode. In this mode the player selects an Eva that has been unlocked in story mode and practices by shooting un-collared poly-models of different Angels, including ones that are not featured in the Story Mode, and receive a ranking based on how many Angel models are destroyed and how many shots are fired. It is possible to activate a Vs mode by using cheat codes, in which two players can select Evas with different weapons. The other unlockable modes are a sound test and Action Viewer, where the player can review all the Actions executed during the game. Videos 新世紀エヴァンゲリオン CM ニンテンドー64|TV commercial External links *[http://ign64.ign.com/objects/010/010258.html Neon Genesis Evangelion at IGN] *Review by Animefringe Category:Games